Fangirl
by Fanficuserhihi
Summary: In which one yaoi-obsessed fangirl becomes the centre of GOM's hatred. ("WHAT DO YOU SEE IN KUROKO!" "He has a cute ass." "…" "Aizawa-san, please stop saying misleading things like that.")


Hi! cheers to my new story! and please do excuse my pathetic self for using the same name (Aizawa) as my other OC in my other AkashixOC fanfic.

I can't come up with new names.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In which Seme-Uke flip happens<strong>

_Back in the past: Teiko Middle School_

I think I'm in love.

Haha.

Yeah, right.

More like obsessed

With the idea of matchmaking my 'crush' with… emm, my another 'crush'?

('Crushes' are nice term to describe your obsession, and err- a slightly more polite term than actually saying 'the person that I've been obsessing for over, what? 2 years now?')

I can totally imagine them (**beep) (beep)ing **each other.

Oh, just the idea of seeing them together- really turns me on.

And no, I am not creepy.

Even though I'm here now- crawling right under the bushes near the school's field; currently stalking the two love of my life

Well, not _that _creepy anyway.

…

Tehee.

Oh, here they are.

Shit, screw the trees for getting in my way. What is it with this tree?! Why the heck does it have to be so big?! Come'on trees! Work with me!

I should probably go a bit nearer.

There, now. Perfect sight.

I stayed crouched under the bushes. Pretending to be the bushes itself.

I'm pretty sure they can't see me from there, I mean I'm practically invisible now.

Yep. Better angle.

Much better.

I can see their butt from my camera lenses.

Oh Gosh. Akashi is so… delish.

Now, where is that uke guy?

I should go a bit closer. Slowly, slowly, make sure to avoid drawing attention to myself.

Urgh, that guy is so hard to find.

Ah! Found him.

And now they are talking.

The two bishounens are talking, about things...

I should go a bit closer.

Yep, just a bit.

_click (sounds of camera snapping- of me taking pictures)_

Ugh, they should just get on with it and confess already.

I mean- look at them! so full of tension and all!

OH-

Fhjaskdjfalsdkjf

IS THAT?!

I'm drooling.

I mean- how can you not drool at the sight of Kuroko (KUROKO *gasp* How bold!) sitting on Akashi's lap!? (Well, he's not literally sitting, more like leaning, but whatever.)

THAT IS...

The ultimate Seme-Uke flip!

_Click_

_Click_

Oh, Kuroko. You.

_Click_

Naughty boy.

_Click_

"Ah, Akashi-kun. Thank you for catching my fall."

Fall, my ass.

You. Little. Sly. Kuudere.

I knew it- should have known that he wasn't at all a 100% uke.

"You should be more careful, Kuroko."

Akashi, You tsundere. You know you want that piece of ass.

_Click. _

_Click. _

_Click. _

"Ah! Aominechhi! She's here again!"

Tch.

"And she's nosebleedingggg~ Again!"

Hot blondie guy just had to come (again) and ruined the perfect moment.

Urgh. Don't come near me, please.

Didn't I say not to come closer?!

Seriously, has he no shame?

"Tch! Again?! What does she want now?!"

Sigh.

Do those two pathetic reason for existences have to disturb me every single time?

Seriously. Guys these days- what kind of things did their parents teach them? Did anyone not tell them that it's rude to interrupt others?

"Oi!"

Tch.

Stupid. Black. Guy.

Sigh.

Calm down, Hitomi.

Just do your usual.

Do your usual, and they'll be gone. Hopefully.

"Ah, Greetings rainbow-colored club."

Hiding camera (prevent them from seeing it)- check. .

Police tone- check.

Smile- check.

Innocent look- check.

Gorgeous hair- check.

Ao guy and model guy looked happy with the word 'raindow'. Yep, definitely happy with their awesome nickname for a club (I mean, rainbow is so much more fitting than "Teiko middle school basketball club" right? Like seriously, why do clubs have no name? How uncreative.)

No need to thank me.

"Huh… Rainbow wha…!? What did you say?!"

Aw, black guy is flustered.

Ssshhh. I know, I know. Thank me later.

I have more important things to do now.

Like, taking more pictures.

"Shush, Aho-something guy. Your presence here is not needed, you can go now."

I gave them my permission to excuse themselves. Because- you know, I don't want to leave them confused or anything.

Black guy looks insulted somehow.

Ah, does he want to stay here that badly? I mean sure, I basically invented the rainbow group name thingy, but surely- he's not that grateful, right?

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA DIE?! And my name doesn't start with Aho, you aho(Idiot)! Fuck you-"

Eeww.

"No thanks. No matter how much it flattered me to see the efforts that you have obviously put into choosing those decent words- well, decent enough for someone with your IQ level, I have to politely decline your invitation."

"HAH?!" Awww, he's speechless.

How cute.

I decided to leave him be.

If he really wants to stay, I guess I'll have to be nice about it.

Because, obviously- I'm a nice person.

"Hello to you, Akashi-san, Kuroko-san." I bowed at both of my crushes.

Ahh, the sight of them standing side by side is- I can't even describe it with enough words, It's just so beautiful.

Kuroko nodded at my slight bow. "Hello, Aizawa-san."

Cute.

Even his voice is cute.

Long eyelashes.

Blue hair.

Pale face.

What a perfect uke.

Akashi just stared, stoically- just like usual.

A bit tsundere, perhaps?

Awww, or maybe he's being protective? of his uke lover/Kuroko.

"Oi! Don't ignore me, you- who says anything about me liking you?!"

Ah, how persistent.

Mmmm...

"You don't like me? My apologies, I thought you were one of those people that are decent enough to only propose such things to the girl that they like. Perhaps, I misread you."

"What, fu- shit, it was not meant to be some kind of _proposal_! and not to _you_!" He scrunched up his nose. Urgh, what a truly displeasing sight.

'Not to you?' Hmmm... I can't help but think there's something more to that.

"Then, who-"

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA You're hillarious ssu! Aominecchi! HAHHAHAHAHHA"

Ah.

'Aominecchi' looks even more flustered. His frown deepened at the blondie's laughter. "Shuddup Kise!"

Ah, Indeed.

Ao guy likes blondie. Mmmm. and blondie guy is still so oblivious with all his laughing and chocking.

How harsh. Aho guy is actually carrying such feelings (lust) for his bestie who is pretty much oblivious to his signs.

"I'm sorry." How pitiful. It must have been hard for him to harbour such a one-sided feeling.

"Oi, why is her sorry making me more mad?" Aho guy turned to look at his crush (the yellow model).

Aw, how cute.

Using my 'sorry' as an excuse to actually start a natural conversation with your blondie, heh?

Adorable.

Now that I look at them... they're kinda cute.

A aho guy with fire-like temper and his oblivious (bishounen-type) teammate's journey to crossing the bridge of friendship to love.

Hmmmm

_Click. _

They stared at me- well, more like at my camera (seeing as the thing is right in front of their faces now), with widened eyes and all that.

Oh, surprise, aren't they?

No worries, Aho guy. I will help you.

Aho shuddered. I think it's out of happiness that he did that.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Reviews? please? :)))

This chapter is the bits (pieces) of OC's past: when she was back in Teiko middle school years.

For her high school (where she goes to)... ITS A SECRET.


End file.
